


Society of Maidens Ch.3-Battle of Heroes (Yu-gi-oh GX: TG)

by MirageSand



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization, Forced Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Society of Maidens Ch.3-Battle of Heroes (Yu-gi-oh GX: TG)

Society of Maidens: Battle of Heroes

The waves rocked the island while a yacht rested at port. Relaxing on the yacht was a silver haired youth. The youth was not a student, but rather the professional duelist Aster Phoenix. “ Man, a lot of weird things seem to be happening here on this island. Whatever, I don’t get too much free time so I should just forget about it and relax.” Aster had his break interrupted when he heard a lot of shouting. He turned his head to see some girl with long brown hair running towards the yacht yelling and gesturing dramatically. Aster sighed, it was probably just a big fan of his, at least he escaped dealing with them so far. “Hey! You’re that professional duelist that came here to the academy right?” The girl asked him. “Yeah that’s me, Aster Phoenix, but no autographs plea-” “Perfect!” the girl interrupted him as she pulled out her pink and white duel disk. “The name’s Jade, and I need you to duel me.” “Hold up! I don’t have time to go around dueling random people, I’m a very busy man with a pretty strict schedule. Besides a professional duelist doesn’t go around revealing his skills and tricks to small fry.” Aster said frustrated with the excitable girl he had to deal with. Jade pondered for a bit on how to make him duel her until she remembered she heard about Aster that could help. “Hey you use HERO’s too right? I do too, except mine are the best of any HERO’s.”

“How dare you! My father created these HERO’s. They are far better than any other one’s especially by some random duelist. I will show you the differences between a real hero and a fake one.” Jade was happy that she had managed to get him worked up and ready to be recruited. Being so worked up, Aster took the first turn.

Turn 1: Aster (4000) Jade (4000)

“I’ll end this quickly!” Aster said as he summoned his first monster Destiny HERO diamond dude in defense (1600 Def). As Aster summoned his monster, Jade wondered why anyone would think that monster to be some kind of hero. “I activate his effect which lets me look at the top card of my deck and if it is a normal spell card I can send it to the graveyard.” Aster looked and saw his top card was destiny draw, a normal spell card. “Perfect. With that I will place two face down cards and end my turn.”

Turn 2: Jade (4000) Aster(4000)

Jade knew that the others were relying on her so she would have to make sure that she lived up to their expectations.“Let’s get this started! I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600). Next if I control an elemental Hero, I can special summon Magical Wand: Water in attack mode which lets me add a magical wand monster from my deck to my hand.”

(Magical Wand:Water-600 ATK/1800 Def- If you control a “Elemental HERO” monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned, you can add one “Magical Wand” monster from your deck to your hand.)

A bright blue wand appeared on the ground next to Sparkman while Jade picked out the card she wanted. “Now it’s time for the real hero to make it. I can send an “Elemental HERO” and Magical Wand: water which lets me summon Maiden HERO Aquagirl from my extra deck.”

(Maiden Hero Aquagirl- 2200 ATK/ 2200 Def- Special summon this card from the extra deck by sending one “Elemental HERO” and one Magical Wand: Water to the graveyard[you do not use polymerization] This card can attack your opponent directly, but any damage dealt is halved.”Maiden HERO” monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.)

The blue wand started to glow and flew into the hands of Sparkman, before Sparkman could do anything he was cocooned in blue ribbons that morphed him into something new. A young girl with long flowing blue hair, and dressed in a blue and white top along with a blue pleated miniskirt. She posed dramatically while she held a fancier version of the blue wand. Jade excitedly posed alongside her monster while giving a speech to Aster. “The time for a new breed of heroes, better than before is at hand. The personal heroes of the Society of Maidens will capture the hearts of the public!” Aster stood unamused at the antics before him and that his destiny heroes were being insulted. “Better? Both of your heroes are jokes! Heroes should be cool and capable. Their heroes, not a pack of clowns, and mine will beat out any other!” “It doesn’t matter Aster, you will understand soon enough. Now I activate the continuous spell card Clash of Heroes! First it gains a hero counter for each Hero monster on the field plus another one during each standby phase. Since we both control one Hero monsters than that gives it two counters. As for what it does, you will see later. First, I use Aquagirls ability to attack directly for half damage.”

“Go! Aqua Collider!” Aquagirl gathered large amounts of water around her wand and fired it as multiple waves of water hitting Aster from each direction.(4000->2900) Though Aster didn’t notice, the water had washed off all of his body hair, and cleansed any blemishes away. He was left with silky soft skin, and hair. Jade flashed a smile and winked at Aster knowing what was happening to him. “Just a taste of what’s to come. To finish off, I place one face down card, and end my turn.”

Turn 3: Aster(2900) Jade (4000)

“Time to show you the superiority of the destiny heroes. I can activate the spell card I sent on my last turn to the graveyard thanks to diamond dude. My spell card Destiny draw lets me send my destiny hero malicious from my hand to the graveyard to draw two more cards. Next, I activate the field spell “Clocktower Prison.” A giant clocktower juted out of the ground and loomed ominously over the players. ‘During each of your standby phase, it gets one counter and when it reaches four counters I take no battle damage. I’m done with waiting, its time to take the offensive. I banish destiny hero malicious from the graveyard to summon one from the deck. Next I tribute malicious to summon destiny hero Dasher from my hand (2100 ATK). Dasher lets me sacrifice my destiny hero diamond dude and until the end of the turn it gains 1000 ATK (2100->3100). Now Dasher get that eyesore of a hero out of my sight.” Dasher ran up and destroyed aquagirl with a kick from its foot wheels.(4000->3100). After attacking, Dashers effect forced it into defense mode. With the destruction of the Maiden Hero, the “Clash of Heroes” card started to glow while Aster went off on another rant. “ Told you my heroes are better, Heroes are strong, serious, mature….” Suddenly Aster had a headache as a silhouette of a girl he couldn’t make out kept appearing in his mind. He also heard some whispers in his head that he couldn’t understand as well. He placed his hands on his hips, as he unconsciously adjusted his posture to a much more feminine stance. His headache began to disappear as he continued what he was saying. “… graceful and elegant. “ Aster didn’t know that what he said was part of what the voices he was hearing were saying to him. Still a bit dazed, he ended his turn.

Turn 4: Jade(3100) Aster(2900)

The clock began to move as the first counter gathered meanwhile the “clash of Heroes” card already gained four. Jade drew a card, and began her turn “My heroes aren’t alone like yours, theres more than that came from. First I normal summon elemental hero burstinatrix and special summon Magical Wand: Wind. When Magical Wand:Wind is summoned, I can add one “Magical Spell” from my deck to my hand. As before, I can tribute an elemental hero, plus a magical wand in order to summon Maiden Hero Stormgirl in attack (1900 ATK).”

(Magical Wand: Wind- 800 ATK/ 800 Def- If you control a “Elemental HERO” monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned, you can add one “Magical Spell” card from your deck to your hand .

(Maiden HERO Stormgirl-1900ATK/1800 Def-- Special summon this card from the extra deck by sending one “Elemental HERO” and one Magical Wand: Wind to the graveyard[you do not use polymerization]. When this card is summoned you can return a number of cards your opponent control up to the number of “Maiden HERO” monsters you control. “Maiden HERO” monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent’s card effects.)

Burstinatrix was wrapped up in a coccon of green ribbons from the wind wand and soon a new hero emerged. The girl had green hair that was put into a large ponytail, and wore an outfit a lot like Aquagirl, but with green instead of blue. “Time to blow your monster away! Stormgirl can send monsters of the field up to the number of Maiden Heros I control.”Stormgirl whipped up a small tornado that sucked up Dasher and sent him flying back to Aster’s hand. “Seems like your defenseless now, time to say goodbye to most of your lifepoints.” Stormgirl fired a large twister from her hand that headed towards Aster. Aster wasn’t worried though “Thanks, a pro duelist always has to keep things exciting, I activate the trap card D-fortune. Since you declared a direct attack, I can banish my destiny hero diamond dude from the graveyard to end the battle phrase.” The trap card shielded Aster from any damage, although the wind still managed to effect Aster. The wind blew off a lot of hairs from his eyebrows leaving a thin feminine arch. His eyelashes and hair lengthened from the wind with his hair now reaching his shoulder. The twister styled his hair into a couple of large fancy ringlet curls. Aster was too busy thinking about his next move to notice what happened “Looks like things are heating up, now its time for you to make your move.”

Turn 5: Aster (2900) Jade (3100)

“Time to turn the tides back in my favor. I summon destiny Hero Dunker in defense (1700 Def), and I will use his effect to send a destiny hero from my hand to the graveyard to deal 500 damage to you (3100->2600). Next I will send my destiny hero dasher from my hand to the graveyard to deal another 500 damage (2600->2100).” Jade shrugged off the damage not being very impressed by Asters strategy. “You are never going to beat me if you don’t take some risks. Or is waiting around and getting beaten the best that your monsters can do.” Aster was annoyed by her insults, but he was confident in his slow and steady approach. “Now that I have the lead again, I set one card face down and end my turn.”

Turn 6: Jade (2100) Aster (2900)

“Heroes shouldn’t be alone, so it’s time for a new hero to provide some backup. I normal summon elemental hero avian in attack, and next I special summon Magical Wand: Fire from my hand. Magical Wand: Fire lets me return an elemental hero from my graveyard to my hand, and I choose elemental hero Sparkman. Now avian and Magical wand: fire will go away to be replaced by our star hero. Come hero of dancing flames, Maiden Hero Blazegirl.”

(Magical Wand:Fire-1800 ATK/600 Def- If you control a “Elemental HERO” monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned, you can add one “Elemental HERO” monster from your graveyard to your hand)

(Maiden HERO Blazegirl-2500 ATK/1200 Def-Special summon this card from the extra deck by sending one “Elemental HERO” and one Magical Wand: Fire to the graveyard[ You do not use polymerization] When a monster you control destroys a monster by battle, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Your opponent cannot activate traps cards when a “Maiden HERO” monster declares an attack.

The male birdman hero disappeared under the red ribbons only to become a cute girl with long bright red pigtails who posed alongside Jade. Aster ignored the antics before him as he started speaking “You’re not the only one who can summon another monster. My destiny heroes are strong enough on their own, but I suppose another couldn’t help.I activate the trap card “Call of the haunted” and summon destiny hero malicious in defense mode.” Jade puffed her face in annoyance at having her winning turn be ruined. “ Your stupid trap ruined my fun before I could get it started. Well at least there will be no more of that since as long as I control Blazegirl, you can’t activate traps when I attack. Stormgirl attack and destroy that destiny hero malicious. Heavens storm Blast!” Stormgirl fired a number of swirling wind blades that sliced malicious into little pieces. With the destruction of the monster Jade winked and pointed at Aster “When a Maiden Hero destroys a monster than Blazegirl inflicts 600 damage.”

Blazegirl fired a fireball that hit Asters feet chipping away at his lifepoints (2900->2300). The fireball didn’t just damage his lifepoints, but it also caused his shoes and parts of his pants to melt. The melting fabric than began to reform as a pair of strapping black heels, along with a pair of dark blue stockings. Right after, Blazegirl destroyed dunker and fired another two fireballs this time aimed at his arms(2300->1700). Just like before his clothes that were hit were melted and reformed. They formed into a pair of long dark blue opera gloves that ended just before his shoulders that had frills at the end. Aster was beginning to wonder why his feet were starting to hurt, but the whispers in his head told him that it was completely natural. In response he delicately placed one foot in front of the other as Jade ended her turn.

Turn 7: Aster (1700) Jade (2100)

“My turn! Once while my dasher is in the graveyard when I draw a monster, I can special summon it. And it just so happens that I drew another destiny hero dasher in attack (2100). I will also banish another destiny hero malicious from my graveyard so that I can summon another one straight from my deck in defense. To top it off I normal summon destiny hero dread servant in defense, and when he’s summoned another counter is placed on clock tower prison.” The three heroes appeared as the clock tower moved forward to its third counter. Aster looked expectedly at the clock tower knowing that soon enough it would be ready, and he could finally wrap up the duel. He sacrificed his destiny hero malicious to give Dasher an 1000 attack boost so it could take on Jade’s monsters. “Dasher get rid of that annoying red haired girl!” Dasher ran up and kicked Blazegirl in the face dealing 600 damage (3100->2500). When the dust cleared Aster was confused as the monster was still standing. “Sorry Aster, but I activated my quick play spell Magical Spell: Protect which negates the destruction of my monsters this turn.” With nothing left to do, Aster ended his turn having to face another turn of Jade’s evergrowing assault.

Turn 8: Jade (1500) Aster (1700)

The clocktower made another turn as it now had the four counters that it needed to use its effects. Aster smiled now that everything was set up for his victory “As long as my Clocktower prison is up I take no battle damage, well what are you going to do?”Jade wasn’t too worried, after all she still had her Maiden Hero Blazegirl, and her ability to inflict effect damage which the clocktower prison couldn’t stop. “I summon back Elemental Hero Sparkman, and special summon Magical Wand: Earth. With this wand I get to add an elemental hero from my deck to my hand. Now to expand our cast of lovely heroes, I send my two new monsters to the graveyard so the new star Maiden Hero Rockgirl can rise up in defense mode.”

(Magical Wand: Earth- 0ATK/2000 Def- - If you control a “Elemental HERO” monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned, you can add one “Elemental HERO” monster from your hand to your deck.)

(Maiden HERO Rockgirl- 1000 ATK/2500 Def- Special summon this card from the extra deck by sending one “Elemental HERO” and one Magical Wand: Earth to the graveyard[you do not use polymerization]. This card gains 300 Def for each “Maiden HERO” monster you control. Your opponent cannot select another “Maiden HERO” monster you control as an attack target.)

A new girl with a short brown bob haircut joined with the other Maiden heroes. Aster stood by ignoring Jade as she went on another one of her long speeches. Eventually she remembered that she was in a duel and continued her turn. “Since my rockgirl gains 300 def for each Maiden Hero monster I control, than my monster gains 900 def (2500-> 3400 def).” Now that the stage was set, Jade had her monsters attack and destroy the two monsters that Aster had dealing him 1200 damage due to Blazegirls effect (1700->500). The fireballs twisted Aster’s clothing again with his suit turning into a fancy ballgown with large poofy sleeves, bows adorning many parts of the dress. Frills were found at almost every end of the dress alongside the waves of laces. Between the voices in his head, and the fact that his plan was working. “You made a big mistake, when dread servant is destroyed I can destroy a spell/trap I control, and I choose to destroy my clock tower prison. My clock tower prison also has an effect if it’s destroyed while it has 4 or more counters. I can summon Destiny hero Dreadmaster in attack mode from my deck. (O ATK)” Jade tilted her head in confusion as why he would give up immunity to battle damage for a monster with no attack points. Than she saw the two dashers from earlier rising up from the grave. “The great thing about Dreadmaster is when he’s summoned, two more destiny heroes are summoned from the graveyard. Also his attack points are the total of all other Destiny Heroes on the field (4200 ATK). Looks like this duels just about over.” Aster smiled smugly as Jade placed one card face down.

Turn 9: Aster (500) Jade (1500)

Aster prepared himself to end this duel so he could finally get rid of this annoying girl in front of him. “I summon destiny hero disk commander and then sacrifice him to give one of my dashers a 1000 attack boost, which also gives the same boost over to Dreadmaster. Now dreadmaster attack and destroy Blazegirl and end this duel!” Jade waggled her finger at Aster as she talked to him “As long as Rockgirls on the field you can’t choose any other Maiden Hero as an attack target, so it looks like you lost your victory.” Aster scowled as dreadmaster destroyed Rockgirl, but then Jade activated her face down card. “Just to make sure nothing happens I activate the quick play spell Magical Spell: Truce, which when a Maiden Hero is destroyed then for the rest of the turn neither player takes anymore damage.” Aster was shocked as both players were covered in rock armor from the card. The rock armor had some unusual effect on Aster as it crushed and remolded Asters body. His hand, feet, arms and legs lost any muscle mass and were left small and dainty taking him down over half a foot. His facial features softened up while his waist thinned. Conversely his hips, bottom, and chest all expanded quite a bit leaving a very feminine figure for the new girl hidden under the rock armor. Continuing on with the assault Aster destroyed the remaining two Maiden Heroes using the two dashers he had left. As before the two dashers switched to defense position after attacking. The armor covering the pair broke away and Jade could barely stifle a giggle as she stared at the cute new girl right in front of her. Aster just smiled smugly thinking that victory was assured now that he cleared her field, and then he set one trap card down.

Turn 10: Jade (1500) Aster (500)

“Sorry Aster, but it’s far from over did you forget about my clash of heroes card that I still have. By now it’s already accumulated 10 counters on it so I think I will finally activate its effect. I can send it to the graveyard and summon one Maiden Hero from my extra deck with a level equal to or lower than the counters on the card. However I have to summon one Maiden Hero to your field with the same or higher level as mine.” Now that everything was set up Jade did a big twirl and welcomed the last two Maiden Heroes of the duel. “I welome Maiden Hero Lovegirl (3000 ATK) to my field and Maiden Hero Shadowgirl (3000) in attack mode.” First on Jade side a young girl appeared amongst a flurry of hearts, she had her pink hair in short pigtails. Her outfit was a lot like the others expect hers had even more frills laces, and bows. As for Aster he got a girl that was quite different from the others. She was a little bit older than the rest, and instead of wearing a black accented outfit to match the others she was instead wearing a fancy dress exactly like the one Aster’s wearing now. She had her black hair into long ringlet curls also just like Aster. The only differences between Aster and her right now was the different hair colors, and that Shadowgirl was wearing black spherical earrings, and dark makeup.

Jade just had to provoke Aster just a little more to finish off the job. “Hey Aster, do you really think that those dull grouches you call heroes have any hope of beating my amazing ones?” As usual having his monsters being insulted set him off on another large rant. With the presence of Shadowgirl on the field, the voices I his head were much stronger. Very quickly he wasn’t able to distinguish between his own thoughts and the voices and soon the words of the voice had become his thoughts. Aster was officially replaced by the new identify Ashley. Ashley raised her hand to her mouth as she haughtily laughed at Jade while she gloated. “The reason my heroes are better is simple, a mature woman will always be a step above a young girl. Besides I still have dreadmaster, so your new monster won’t help you in the slightest.” Jade just smiled at this knowing that she finished changing Asters mind, and now it was time to finish it. “Your dreadmaster is pretty powerful, but I don’t think he was worth summoning. I activate my spell card Magical Spell: Conversion, I can send one player’s Maiden Hero on the field, and every monster they control has their name changed with that tribute Maiden Hero. I of course will get rid of that annoying Shadowgirl, and change all your other heroes for the better.” Shadowgirl disappeared in a wave of energy that converted the three destiny heroes into exact copies of Shadowgirl. The monsters weren’t the only ones affected as Ashley found her hair turning black, and gaining Shadowgirls makeup and earrings.

Ashley wondered what the point of the card was until she saw the former dreadmaster having its attack point’s drop down to 0. Jade happily chimed in as she rubbed her success in Ashley’s face. “Your dreadmaster may have a lot of attack when you have some destiny heroes around but now that you have no destiny heroes he has no attack to gain from. I think you would have been better off keeping the clock tower than summoning that loser.” Ashley was pushed back into a corner, but she knew that she still had her trap card, and could possibly turn it around. Unfortunately for her, Jade wasn’t taking any chances, and was set to finish Ashley off no matter what. “There’s just one thing left to do, so I summon elemental hero avian from my hand. Times are about to change, and so the heroes of yesterday will have to change as well. My amazing lovegirl is the face of the new generation with an absolute dedication to purifying any warrior of justice. I activate her effect which lets me tribute a monster, and then I can summon a Maiden Hero from my extra deck or graveyard.”

Lovegirl gave a soft giggle as she fired a pink beam at Avian. Quickly there was nothing left of the former Avian, instead leaving the much better and cuter Blazegirl. Ashley panicked at the sight of Blazegirl knowing that meant she couldn’t use her trap card to defend herself . Jade grabbed a bunch of flower petals from nowhere and threw them in the air as she declared her winning attack. “Go Lovegirl attack the former dreadmaster. Eternal heart barrage!” Lovegirl blew a kiss sending hundreds of little hearts at the former dreadmaster which then exploded into large heart shaped explosions. (500->0)

Jade approached the newly recruited Ashley, but despite their shared loyalties, they still ended up arguing over the best way to support the Society of Maidens. Ashley eventually tired of the argument and pulled out a black parasol and left on her way. Jade was annoyed she had to work with her, though she had to admit that her large amounts of money and connections would be very useful. Now they had a professional duelist to spread the good name of the society to greatly spread its influence. Instead of heading straight back to report, Ashley decided to practice how she would make her dramatic entrance and speech to Blair… and maybe take a nap or two. After a while she finally made her way back to make her report so then she would get to meet the leader of the society as Blair promised. When Jade got there she saw Alexis training a bunch of girls that looked a lot like her that used to be some Slifer red boys. Jade saw that she was now wearing a pink, feminine jacket to show her new high rank. It also helped distinguish her from her new personal elite force made of girls that were copies of her. Jade was a bit nervous since Alexis was a strict teacher and with her new rank she would soon be overseeing most of the Societys workings instead of Blair. Luckily Alexis was busy being distracted by Charlotte’s endless chatter. Jade snuck by and made her way to Blair.

Jade tried to make a dramatic and grand entrance before Blair but ended up tripping and falling over. Blair just ignored her subordinate’s clumsiness and congratulated her on her great victory. “I’m glad to see that everything went well. As useful as regular members are it is still important to have some more influential members under our belt. Now we can begin to expand to areas outside of duel academy, we may not control all of it yet, but there’s nothing to fear from the rest of the student body. Well Alexis will fill you in on that later; you came here to get what I promised you. Go through that door, and our leader will appear before you.” Jade said her farewell to Blair and left a bit anxious to be one of the only two members to meet the leader.

When Jade went through the door, she felt a great presence around her as a form began to manifest in front of her. Eventually she could clearly see that it was a feminine figure although clearly not human. She had bat like wings and whose eyes, skin and hair were a mismatch of colors. Jade curtseyed gracefully before her leader. “It’s such an honor to be able to meet you.” Jade wanted to say more, but was cut off by the creature getting very close. “Oh, but we have met before Jade. Don’t you remember me, your old pal Yubel?” The name felt very familiar to Jade although she couldn’t exactly place who she was. Yubel just smiled knowing she would have to jog her memory. “I was with you since you were a child protecting you as a duel spirit. You thought that I was too overprotective and had me sent into space, believing I would find something that would fix me.” Jade felt bad that she forgot Yubel after all this time, but Yubel comforted her. “It’s okay; after all I did end up finding something that fixed me. I stumbled upon a force called “The Maiden’s Heart” which filled me with its energy. It gave me a purpose to come back her and spread its influence to all. So I started by possessing Blair, and used her to bring you back to me, and soon you and I will be completely together again.” Jade didn’t fully understand everything, though she was just happy to be reunited with Yubel.

They had talked for a bit more before Yubel sent Jade off telling her they would meet again soon. Jade felt now more than ever that what she was doing is incredible important and to improve all of humanity. The society looked up to her so she had to double down on her work to be the hero they thought she was. She ended up being stopped on her way back by Alexis who was there to give her orders. “Jade we managed to get our field trip to Domino city approved, so we have a lot of work to do. We don’t have too long to be there so we have to make it count. I can’t understate how important this mission is so you better not slack off.” Jade tried to get reassure Alexis that she would be fine, but Alexis insisted on sticking by Jade and making sure that she was prepared and trained. Jade knew that she was in for a long hard time until the field trip started.


End file.
